


On Their Wedding Day

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's been nine long months since Scorpius got down on one knee and asked Rose to be his wife.





	On Their Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** I wrote this for ~sortinghatdrabs on Livejournal. The prompt was "The Astronomy Tower", but I totally strayed from that... as usual. I hope you enjoy this! :)

*

**  
**"Do you remember?" Rose asked through a tearful smile.

"Remember what?" Scorpius asked softly, his hand slipping through hers. It broke his heart to see her like this on their wedding day. Wasn't today supposed to be the happiest day of their lives?

"The Astronomy Tower," she said, as if it should have been obvious. "When you proposed to me at the end of our seventh year. I sat down on the edge of the wall and nearly fell off." He could hardly understand her through her laughter, but he couldn't help but smile as her cheeks took on a very light shade of pink. "Then we told my parents and my dad didn't know whether he should laugh or cry."

He grinned and remembered telling his parents as well. His father had been torn between trying to talk some sense into his son and storming out of the room. Both of their mothers had been happy for them, even embracing the new additions to their already enormous families. Scorpius couldn't remember a more wonderful picture, his mother wrapping her arms around his glowing fiance without hesitation, a look of delighted surprise on her face.

It's been nine long months since Scorpius got down on one knee and asked Rose to be his wife. So much has changed since then. Rose's father had been killed while on a mission for work three months ago and his father had finally welcomed Rose into the family. Scorpius had offered to postpone the wedding for as long as she needed, but she had told him that wasn't what she wanted. "Putting off the wedding isn't going to change anything," she had said.

So, there they were. Rose was in a beautiful white dress that just happened to take his breath away and she had tears trickling down her freckled cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and she gave him a small, shaky smile.

\---

Rose's Uncle Harry walked her down the aisle later that day, pressing a kiss to her forehead as Scorpius linked his hand with hers.

_"Allow me to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."_


End file.
